staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 Trzecia wojna (1) - serial, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Sceny z życia smoków - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Złoto poganiaczy - (3/6) 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn 11.05 Zwierzęta świata (1/2) - film dok. 11.40 Po prostu paragraf (8) - magazyn 11.45 Patrz w serce - felieton 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (281) - telenowela 13.15 Saga życia (2/6) - serial dok. 13.40 Dieta Joan Collins (6/7) 13.55 Kwadrans z medycyną: Coś na ząb - magazyn 14.15 Hallo aus Berlin - kurs jęz. niem. 14.30 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gosp. 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (2/72) - serial 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1014) - telenowela 18.25 Credo: Egzorcyzmy - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (65) - serial 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.10 Trudne pytania - program public. 21.45 Pop Kanał - magazyn 21.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Fronda - magazyn public. 24.00 Butley - dramat, W. Bryt. 2.05 Mój ślad 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (35) - serial 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie 44/120 - serial 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro 53 - serial 17.00 Świątynia Miłosierdzia - program ekum. 17.15 Pytania o... reformę emerytalną 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komput. 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn Chopinowski 20.00 Badziewiakowie (13) - serial 20.25 Magazyn teatralny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (15) - serial 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja 2 (2/9) - serial sensac. 24.00 Wina i kara - film dok. 0.25 Romans Inspektora - dramat 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby (25/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Olimpiada Ślimaczków (1/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki (11/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Integracja 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (173,174) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (75/90) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Krople miłości (77/150) - telenowela 15.00 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc (3/4) - serial animowany 20.00 Seniora (173,174) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Integracja 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (77/150) - telenowela 22.30 Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 Obszary Niemiec (32/52) - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 16.45 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Co jest grane? - magazyn 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych - serial (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Jumanji - serial anim. 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 8.30 Tarzan - serial 9.00 Maggie Winters - serial 9.30 Paloma (69) - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria (10) - telenowela 11.30 Herkules - serial 12.30 Disco Polo Live (199) - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (16): Polarnik - serial 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury dla dzieci 15.00 Jumanji - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat - serial 16.45 Alvaro (11) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (11) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (70) - telenowela 20.00 VIP (10) - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Policjanci (11-ost.) - serial 22.20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - dokument 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 13. posterunek (37): Miss Policji (2) - serial 0.05 Super Express TV 0.20 Stłumiony ogień - film fab. USA (1991) 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Kropka nad "i" 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Monster Farm - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.30 Pepsi chart 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Świąteczne życzenie - film obycz. USA (1998) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad "i" 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Multikino 0.05 Milenium - serial 0.55 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.25 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Perła - telenowela 7.10 Sunset Beach - serial 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker 9.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.55 Seaquest - serial 10.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 11.35 Sunset Beach - serial 12.20 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Morderstwo na zlecenie - film krym. USA (1991) 0.55 Sprawa dla Wycliffa - serial 1.45 Columbo - serial 3.20 Morderstwo na zlecenie - film krym. USA 4.45 Teleshopping 5.15 Teledyski Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Makakofonia 7.30 Szok - blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Mała dama - serial anim. 9.00 Znak Zorro - serial 9.30 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Garfield - serial 12.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Soundtrack 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Kuźnia szczęścia 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 17.40 Znak Zorro - serial 18.05 Garfield - serial 18.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 19.00 Serial 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Przybysze - serial 21.00 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.00 Czekałem na ciebie - thriller USA (1998) 23.35 Kurier sensacji 0.05 Różowa landrynka 0.35 Przytul mnie 1.35 Piosenka na życzenie 2.35 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Salon lwowski: Adam Kilian. Przypadki lwowskiego kadeta - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (133): Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.25 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Makowski (powt.) 09.30 Grupa specjalna Eko (13-ost.) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 10.00 Sukces (6/9): Odwet - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (52 min) (powt.) 10.55 Rozkaz - reportaż Macieja Jeczenia i Marka Stacharskiego 11.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku: Ze Zbigniewem Rybczyńskim O obrazach 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (133): Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zaproszenie: Dwa ogony lwa kłodzkiego - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz (powt.) 14.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rozmalowanie - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 15.25 Galeria: Edward Rutkowski ze Strykowa - reportaż Leszka Bonara 15.40 Goście Eurofolku - Płock '99 (3) 15.50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Wesele huculskie - Kazimierz Sichulski (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Grupa specjalna Eko (13-ost.) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.35 Mój ślad: Mirosław Hermaszewski 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (133): Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Sen srebrny Salomei - sztuka Juliusza Słowackiego, Polska 1994, reż. Krzysztof Nazar, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Grabowski, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (120 min) 22.00 Duńskie tak dla Polski - reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Rozkaz - reportaż Macieja Jeczenia i Marka Stacharskiego (powt.) 23.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku: Ze Zbigniewem Rybczyńskim O obrazach (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (133): Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji: Sen srebrny Salomei - sztuka Juliusza Słowackiego, Polska 1994, reż. Krzysztof Nazar, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Grabowski, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (120 min) 04.00 Duńskie tak dla Polski - reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram 04.55 Rozkaz - reportaż Macieja Jeczenia i Marka Stacharskiego (powt.) 05.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku: Ze Zbigniewem Rybczyńskim O obrazach (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Meteoryty (Meteorites) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Chris Thompson, wyk. Tom Wopat, Roxanne Hart (85 min) 09.55 (K) Pszczoły i ludzie (Ulee's Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Victor Nunez, wyk. Peter Fonda, Patricia Richardson (108 min) 11.45 (K) Deser: Stary, złośliwy Bóg - film krótkometrażowy 12.00 (K) Niagara - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1953, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Joseph Cotten, Jean Peters (92 min) 13.30 (K) Sto lat kina: Antybohater - film dokumentalny 14.15 (K) Deser: Mistrzowskie rowki - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 (K) Billy - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Zdarzenie w Ox-Bow (The Ox-Bow Incident) - western, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Henry Fonda, Henry Morgan, Dana Andrews, Anthony Quinn (72 min) 16.15 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Niełatwo być susłem - film krótkometrażowy 16.45 (K) Miłość i śmierć na Long Island (Love and Dead on Long Island) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania/Kanada 1997, reż. Richard Kwietniowski, wyk. John Hurt, Jason Priestley, Fiona Loewi (89 min) 18.15 (K) Deser: Cyklop morski - film krótkometrażowy 18.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Trudno być playboyem (How to Be a Player) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Lionel C. Martin, wyk. Bill Bellamy, Natalie Desselle (90 min) 21.35 (K) CINEKLUB: Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Victor Mature, Brian Donlevy, Richard Widmark, Karl Malden (98 min) 23.15 (K) Twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią (A Mother's Prayer) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Noach Fleiss (89 min) 00.45 (K) Fotograf elfów (Photographing Fairies) - baśń filmowa, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Toby Stephens, Emily Woof, Frances Barber, Philip Davis (102 min) 02.30 (K) Pigułki dla Aurelii - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Jerzy Adamczak, Andrzej Hrydzewicz, Ryszard Pietruski, Barbara Modelka (84 min) 03.55 (K) Deser: Wywiad - film krótkometrażowy 04.15 (K) Grzeszna propozycja (The Proposition) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Madeleine Stowe, William Hurt (107 min) 06.05 (K) Raj na Ziemi: Georgia Południowa: Raj skuty lodem - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 HBO 05.30 Wieloryby z koła polarnego - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 06.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 07.10 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Susan Barnes (80 min) 08.35 Dziadek do orzechów - baśń filmowa, Polska 1967, reż. Halina Bielińska, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Leon Niemczyk, Elżbieta Zagubień (88 min) 10.05 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 12.20 Równina Serengeti - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.15 Odwet (Recoil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Art Camacho, wyk. Gary Daniels, Gregory McKinney, Tom Kopache, Billy Maddox (92 min) 14.50 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely, Kristopher Kachurak, Jim Varney (87 min) 16.25 To jest morze (This is the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. Richard Harris, Gabriel Byrne (99 min) 18.10 Arachnofobia (Arachnophobia) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands (107 min) 20.00 Miasteczko Dancer (Dancer Texas Pop) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tim McCanlies, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Peter Facinelli, Eddie Mills, Ethan Embry (97 min) 21.40 Biustolodzy (Breast Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Larry O'Neil, wyk. David Schwimmer, Chris Cooper, Emily Procter, Louise Fletcher (91 min) 23.15 Shergar - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Dennis C. Lewiston, wyk. Jan Holm, Laura Murphy, Mickey Rourke, Tom Walsh (90 min) 00.50 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 03.05 Lot gołębicy (Flight of the Dove) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Steve Railsback, wyk. Scott Glenn, Theresa Russell, Lane Smith, Terrence Knox (86 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Anglia - moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Portrety - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 18.00 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Anglia - moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Przerwana spowiedź - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1991, reż. Zsolt Kezdi-Kovacs, wyk. Andras Kozak, Laszlo Mensaros (90 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Przebudzenie (Awakening) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Węgry/Polska 1995, reż. Judit Elek, wyk. Andras Balint, Judit Hernadi, Petra Koves, Mate Elek (90 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: BE 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 09.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.40 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 11.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.20 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Madame Sans - Gene - komedia historyczna, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 1961, reż. Christian Jaque, wyk. Sophia Loren, Robert Hossein, Marina Berti, Julien Bertheau (95 min) 18.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.40 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 23.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 23.30 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Micaela - telenowela 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Micaela - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Matka i córka (La ciociara) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Eleonora Brown, Raf Vallone (96 min) 22.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Siedem czarnych nut (7 note in nero) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1977, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Gabriele Ferzetti, Jennifer O'Neill, Evelyn Stewart, Jenny Tamburi (90 min) 21.50 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) - horror, USA 1941, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Ingrid Bergman, Lana Turner, Donald Crisp (114 min) 23.50 Nocne namiętności 00.20 Program muzyczny Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Wieś '99 - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Układanka - serial animowany 16.00 Klub kolekcjonera - program Mirosława Sokoła 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Dwa światy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Witaj Szwajcario - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 18.45 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Lekcje języka angielskiego 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Na antenie 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Zbigniew Święch przypomina sensacje z przeszłości 17.15 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Na granicy - felieton 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.20 Teleskop 16.35 Rynek czyli kto kogo? - magazyn 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.15 Mediagraf 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.45 Kwadrans do przodu 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pytania do... - magazyn interwencyjny 15.55 Rzeczpospolita powiatowa 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Rozmowy o życiu 17.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 17.45 Poza miastem - magazyn rolniczy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Program na piątek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Dom pełen zwierząt 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 16.45 Zaczarowana dorożka 17.00 Artwizje 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkania z muzyką 18.30 Academia Juvenalis 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (3/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny WOT 7:00 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby 7:25 Olimpiada ślimaczków (1/13) 7:30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki 8:00 Mikser 8:10 Klient 8:30 Integracja 8:45 To jest temat 9:00 Seniora 10:00 Bałtyk 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Echa regionów 11:00 Budujemy mosty 11:30 Laboratorium 11:50 Tajniki matematyki 12:05 Szkoły za oceanem 12:30 Klub Filipa 13:00 Portrety miast: "Ząbkowice Śląskie" 13:30 Życiorysy z refrenem 14:00 Krajobrazy 14:30 Krople miłości 15:00 Podróże Obieżystopki 15:30 Wiadomości "Kuriera" i "Rozmowa dnia" 16:00 Małe ojczyzny - film dokumentalny 16:35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 16:45 Radio Romans 17:15 Mikser 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:00 Kurier Warszawski 18:20 Telemotor 18:40 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18:50 Gość WOT 19:00 Krajobrazy 19:30 O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc (3/4) 20:00 Seniora - serial meksykański 21:00 To jest temat - reportaż 21:15 Integracja - poradnik 21:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21:35 Wiadomości sportowe 21:40 Rozmowa dnia 22:00 Krople miłości - serial meksykański 22:30 Crimen (3/6) - serial polski 23:30 Obszary Niemiec (32/52) - niemiecki cykl dokumentalny 0:00 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.15 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 08.30 Dobre oświetlenie (Dobre svetlo) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Karel Kachyna, wyk. Karel Hermanek, Jana Sulcova, Ivana Chylkova, Anna Tomsova (90 min) 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Singapur - miasto lwa - film dokumentalny 11.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 12.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Mysi front - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 W krainie elfów 16.40 Nie dość o sporcie 16.50 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 17.20 Na krawędzi ryzyka - magazyn 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 TV TOYA Club 18.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Słoń Zapominalski - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Przygody Lancelota - serial 20.30 Jemioła - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Różycka-Zborowska, wyk. Halina Winiarska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Ireneusz Kaskiewicz, Piotr Pawłowski (86 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Reportaż 22.35 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22.45 Brytyjsko - polskie wieczory muzyczne 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 06.00 Bliżej ludzi - program publicystyczny 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Ślimak - program dla dzieci 17.00 Magazyn harcerski 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Aktualności 23.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 Błękitna krew - serial 00.30 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.30 Magazyn harcerski 02.00 Program na piątek 02.05 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.15 Program dnia 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn katolicki 16.55 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 997 - magazyn kryminalny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 Błękitna krew - serial 00.30 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.20 997 - magazyn kryminalny 01.30 Program publicystyczny 02.00 Program na piątek 02.05 Infokanał WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Lokalny Poznań 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Komentarz sportowy 09.00 Magazyn wędkarski 09.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 09.45 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moja firma 11.50 W Internecie - program komputerowy 12.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Mysi front - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Singapur - miasto lwa - program krajoznawczy 17.30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 18.30 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Słoń zapominalski - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Czas na sport - program sportowy 20.30 Jemioła - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Różycka-Zborowska, wyk. Halina Winiarska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Ireneusz Kaskiewicz, Piotr Pawłowski (86 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 23.15 Jemioła - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Różycka-Zborowska, wyk. Halina Winiarska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Ireneusz Kaskiewicz, Piotr Pawłowski (86 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Zdrowie 2000 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 Błękitna krew - serial 00.30 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Adelajda 09.15 Archeologia: Kreta - cywilizacja minojska - film dokumentalny 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Powtórka z historii: Symbole wojskowe III Rzeczypospolitej - pogram edukacyjny 10.25 Videokatechizm: Wzywam cię po imieniu - program dla dzieci 10.45 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Świstaki - film przyrodniczy 11.30 Włochy w miniaturze - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Przybysze z daleka - film dokumentalny 12.25 Rehabilitacja inaczej... czyli aktywnie - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.40 Frasobliwy - felieton 12.50 Ecce homo: Prawa dziecka - program publicystyczny 13.15 Przenoszenie wyobraźni - film dokumentalny 13.35 Kosmos: Urządzenia do obserwacji kosmosu - program popularnonaukowy 14.20 Archeologia: Arabowie - odkrycia hiszpańskie - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Gwadelupa - film dokumentalny 15.50 Ad Dei Gloriam - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Adelajda 16.10 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Szczęście - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 16.20 Spotkanie mariologów - reportaż 16.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (3) - poradnik dla rodziców 17.25 Powołania: Gol dla Rafaelli 17.40 Laski - miejsce nadziei - reportaż 18.00 Wisła - reportaż 18.15 Droga kontemplacji - reportaż 18.40 Muzyczne okienko na bis 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Odnówcie i dzielcie się swoją wiarą - reportaż 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ojciec Święty w Hiszpanii - film dokumentalny 20.05 Przebaczenie - reportaż 20.25 Drogami Europy: Avignon - program krajoznawczy 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Błogosławieni miłosierni - film dokumentalny 21.45 Park Güell - impresja filmowa 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Dziękczynienie w lipowym drewnie - reportaż 22.20 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Diabeł - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 22.30 Klasyka automobilizmu (3) - program motoryzacyjny 23.00 Bóg istnieje - film dokumentalny 23.30 Querido Matias - program muzyczny 00.00 Program na piątek ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 03.40 Wybory '99 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 04.45 Wybory '99 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Maski - show 06.40 Człowiek i prawo 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.50 Domowa biblioteka 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wybory '99 08.50 Młodość Katarzyny (Mołodaja Jekaterina/Young Catherine) (2) - dramat historyczny, W. Bryt./Rosja/Kanada 1991, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Julia Ormond, Vanessa Redgrave, Christopher Plummer, Franco Nero (60 min) 09.55 Panorama śmiechu Jewgienija Petrosjana 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.45 Ulica sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.10 Teleturniej dla dzieci 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.55 Proces 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Poczekalnia (Zał ożidania) - serial obyczajowy, Białoruś1998 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Wybory '99 18.10 Hokej na lodzie: Puchar Bałtyku (Rosja - Kanada) tercja 1 i 2 19.30 Wybory '99 19.40 Hokej na lodzie: Puchar Bałtyku (Rosja - Kanada) tercja 3 20.30 Cywilizacja - program popularnonaukowy 21.00 Wiadomości 21.15 Program na piątek 21.20 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.05 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - James Hunt 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Beach Clash (10) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 10.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 16 kolejka (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (12) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (64) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (54) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (16) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (65) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Puchar Niemiec - mecz THW Kiel - HSG Nordhorn 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn 23.15 W NBA: mecz San Antonio Spurs - Houston Rockets 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 09.45 (na żywo) Biatlon: PŚ w Osrblie (15 km kobiet) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Dzika przyroda Indii - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 SketchUp - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.25 Jaś Fasola - program rozrywkowy Rowana Atkinsona 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cudowna planeta: Wulkan w wielkim lodowcu - film dokumentalny 21.00 Panorama - reportaże, analizy, opinie 21.45 Stefanie Hertel i największa tajemnica Świąt Bożego Narodzenia - program muzyczny 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 23.45 Pod niemieckim dachem: 18 dni w laboratorium nadziei - film dokumentalny 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Dziecko czeka (A Child Is Waiting) - film obyczajowy, USA 1963, reż. John Cassavetes, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Judy Garland, Bruce Ritchey, Steven Hill (115 min) 02.45 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 03.05 Fliege, czyli mucha (powt.) 04.05 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04.15 Panorama 05.00 Brisant (powt.) Kabel 1 05.40 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.30 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.50 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 07.20 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.55 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.40 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 09.35 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.40 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.35 How to Commit Marriage - komedia, USA 1969, reż. Norman Panama, wyk. Bob Hope, Jackie Gleason, Leslie Nielsen, Jane Wyman (96 min) 13.25 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 15.15 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 16.15 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.15 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.15 Wiadomości 18.25 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 22.10 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 23.00 K1 Magazyn - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 00.15 Wiadomości 00.20 I Raggi Mortali - film kryminalny, Niem.Franc./Włochy 1964, reż. Hugo Fregonese, wyk. Peter van Eyck, O. E. Hasse, Wolfgang Preiss, Yvonne Furneaux (91 min) 02.05 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 03.50 Wiadomości 03.55 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny, USA 1962 Pro 7 05.20 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 08.20 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 08.45 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.20 Bananowy głupek (Staggered) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Martin Clunes, wyk. Martin Clunes, Michael Praed, Anna Chancellor, Michele Winstanley (94 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Marzenia się spełniają - program rozrywkowy na rzecz pomocy dzieciom 22.00 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.30 Ostatni wyścig (Born to Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Albert Magnoli, wyk. Richard Grieco, Jay Acovone, Joe Cortese, Christian Campbell (94 min) 01.10 Słodki grzech (powt.) 01.55 Reporterzy (powt.) 02.50 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.35 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.25 Nicole (powt.) Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 10.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 11.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 21.10 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Gorące głowy (Kopffeuer) - dramat obyczajowy, RFN 1989, reż. Erwin Michelberger, wyk. Nobuyuki Takayama, Seyran Ates, Klaus Pawalek (85 min) 01.50 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 02.50 Duch - serial SF, USA 1996/99 03.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 (dwa odcinki, powt.) 04.40 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Inside the British Isles - kurs języka angielskiego 06.30 Historia Indian - 500 narodów - program edukacyjny 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fizyka, elektronika - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Podróże po świecie: Łodzią pocztową wokół Przylądka Północnego - film dokumentalny 11.30 Bulwar Europa - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Bóg i świat: Dzieci za kratkami - film dokumentalny 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Świat psów - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.40 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Kobieta TV - magazyn dla kobiet 22.30 WDR Talkshow 00.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 00.30 Computerclub - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: TLC 20.00 Amica Tv - talk show 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny